1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical-technical apparatus of the type having at least one computing unit for calculating a multi-dimensional image dataset of a subject with subject signals obtained with at least one preoperative imaging method and supplied to the computing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A virtual multi-dimensional image can be calculated from the multi-dimensional image dataset by the computing unit and can be displayed at a display unit following the computing unit. Such medical-technical systems can be x-ray systems, ultrasound systems, magnetic resonance systems or some other imaging systems and are well known. Window generators for producing a controllable window displayable at the display unit are known particularly in computed tomography and magnetic resonance systems. These windows serve the purpose of characterizing a region of interest by magnification of the voxel values in this window. Further, endoscopic and laparoscopic imaging methods are known that are intracorporeally or intra-operatively utilized in order to obtain real time images that can be displayed either directly and/or via a display unit. Further, examination subjects can be treated and/or examined with endoscopes and/or laparoscopes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a medical-technical system of the type initially described which makes a number of information presentations, particularly images, available to the user for the examination or treatment of an examination subject.
The above object is achieved in accordance with the principles of the present invention in a medical-technical system having an imaging system which is operable according to a pre-operative (e.g. non-invasive) imaging modality to obtain subject signals from an examination subject, a computing unit supplied with the subject signals which calculates a multi-dimensional dataset therefrom, a display unit connected to the calculating unit which displays a virtual, multi-dimensional image produced in the calculating unit from the multi-dimensional image dataset, a window generator connected to the computing unit which generates a controllable window displayed at the display unit, and a control unit connected to the computing unit for controlling the production of the virtual, multi-dimensional image in the computing unit by including a virtual location of the window in the virtual, multi-dimensional image, the virtual location of the window being controlled by the control unit.
An advantage of the invention is that the computing unit has a control unit allocated to it for controlling the image output on the basis of the multi-dimensional image dataset corresponding to a virtual location of the controllable window at the display unit that can be controlled via the control unit. In addition to the information derived from the virtual multi-dimensional image, thus the information derived from the control of the window dependent on the virtual location can also be used. According to the invention, consequently, it is possible, for example, to display a two-dimensional image at the display unit and, given the presence of, for example, a three-dimensional image dataset, to adjust the window, for example, into the xe2x80x9cdepthxe2x80x9dof the image, so that image information that lie outside the plane of the two-dimensional image also are displayed.
The computing unit can calculate a multi-dimensional image dataset on the basis of the examination of a subject with subject signals, obtained with at least one preoperative (e.g. non-invasive) imaging method, and one further imaging method, supplied to the computing unit. The image output can be effected on the basis of subject signals obtained with the preoperative or with the further imaging method, at the display unit in the window corresponding to a virtual location of the controllable window controllable via the control unit. In addition to the information from the preoperatively acquired subject signals, thus, it is possible, for example, to additionally mix the information into the window that were obtained by the further imaging method. For example, the image information obtained from a magnetic resonance method, ultrasound method endoscopic or laparoscopic method can be displayed in the window in an x-ray image as the pre-operatively imaging method.
It is advantageous when at least two overlapping, pre-operative imaging methods are utilized for producing a multi-dimensional image dataset in the examination of a subject, since image information that are distinct from one another thus can be made available to the examining person.
It is advantageous to produce a multi-dimensional image dataset for each pre-operative imaging method. It is also advantageous to manipulate the multi-dimensional image datasets via the computing unit to form a further multi-dimensional image dataset. In a further embodiment, on the basis of the multi-dimensional image datasets, a virtual multi-dimensional image or a manipulated virtual multi-dimensional image can be displayed at the display unit. The information available to the examining person is increased compared to a single imaging method. The multi-dimensional image datasets and the images are three-dimensional, so that a spatial depth and/or positional identification of, for example, organs or vessels is also possible.
In an embodiment wherein a number of windows are controllable via the control unit and wherein an image output corresponding to each virtual location of the respective window ensues on the basis of the multi-dimensional image dataset, then a region of interest or a location of interest in the virtual image can be viewed from different directions.
A magnified (enlarged) display of the information in-the controllable window is possible in an embodiment wherein the image output can be effected at a further display area corresponding to the virtual location of the controllable window, controllable via the control unit.
In an embodiment wherein a virtual, three-dimensional image output ensues according to the control of the window via one or more virtual channels, then the information can be made visibly available not only at the end face of the channel in the window but also can be made visibly available to the examining person at the edge region thereof.
In order to make the spatial orientation of the controllable window more displayable to the examining person, in a further embodiment a virtual, three-dimensional image of the examined subject is produced via the computing unit on the basis of the multi-dimensional image dataset and the virtual location of the controllable window is displayable in the virtual three-dimensional image at the display unit. This is also particularly true in a version wherein the virtual channel of the controllable window is displayed in the virtual, three-dimensional image of the examined subject because the course of the channel is then visible for the examining person.
In an embodiment wherein the computing unit has an instrument generating unit allocated to it for generating a display of at least one virtual instrument at the display unit and wherein the instrument generating unit can be influenced via the control unit for controlling the display of the virtual instrument in view of a virtual location in the virtual three-dimensional image, then, for example, the instrument guidance can be pre-planned in a planned examination or treatment of the subject.
In an embodiment wherein signals corresponding to the control of the virtual instrument can be generated and supplied to a controllable robot arm allocated to the computing unit, and wherein the robot arm is controlled corresponding to the control of the virtual instrument, then a treatment or examination of the subject assisted by the robot arm can be implemented via the inventive medical-technical system.
In an embodiment wherein the computing unit is supplied with subject signals generated with at least one intra-operative imaging method and wherein signals are displayed at the display unit as a real-time image, then the examining person or treating person not only receives the information produced by the (at least one) pre-operative imaging method, but also receives the image information that can be generated directly and immediately at the location and site of the treatment or examination. For example, it is thus possible to make current, supplementary information obtained with the intra-operative imaging method on the basis of, for example, the electrical conversion of physical signals, particularly optical and/or acoustic signals and/or radiation, available to the examining person or treating person at the display unit. This is particularly true when endoscopes or laparoscopes are employed for this purpose.
When endoscopes and/or laparoscopes are used for the intra-operative imaging and/or as examination instruments and/or as treatment instruments, then it is advantageous to provide means for real-time location detection and a location generator for generating a location mark at the display unit corresponding to the real-time location of the endoscope, laparoscope and/or the instrument in the virtual image, since the current position can thus always be displayed in the virtual, preferably three-dimensional, image at the display unit. Additionally, it is advantageous to display the displacement path of the endoscope, the laparoscope and/or the instrument in the virtual three-dimensional image as a channel that can be generated by the location generator.
For preparing a diagnosis, and in particular for planning treatment, it is advantageous to provide means for determining the spatial coordinates and/or the spacings between two locations identified in the virtual and/or real image. For example, the distance between an instrument and a vessel or the distance between the subject being sought and neighboring tissue or a neighboring organ can be determined or the spatial attitude can be defined.
In an embodiment wherein the control unit has an evaluation unit allocated to it for evaluating at least one voxel in the window dependent or its voxel value, the evaluation unit generating a signal when the voxel value lies within or beyond a prescribable range and/or under and/or over a prescribable voxel value. Then, for example when planning a treatment, a treatment channel (path) can be identified that is oriented such that it does not proceed through a vessel or an organ whose voxel values define, for example, the prescribable area. A number of voxels in the window preferably can be utilized for this purpose, allowing the diameter of the treatment channel also to be defined. It is advantageous when, on the basis of the signal of the evaluation means, a direction-linked control of the window is enabled or suppressed. The window thus can be guided only into subject areas wherein there is no risk that the channel unintentionally proceeds through a vessel or an organ.
In an embodiment having means for producing a connecting line between a first location and a second location in the virtual, multi-dimensional image, then, for example, a connecting line can be drawn between a planned entry opening for the introduction of an instrument into the body of the subject as the first location and the region to be examined or treated as the second location, this line representing the channel for the introduction of the instrument. It is especially advantageous in conjunction therewith to undertake a calculation for the connecting line, proceeding from the first location to the second location taking at least one prescribable voxel value into consideration, since this will again insure no risk of the channel unintentionally proceeding through an organ or a vessel. When the second location can be defined by the means for real-time location detection, then, for example proceeding from the location at which the endoscope or the laparoscope is located, a channel to the exterior surface of the examination subject can be calculated that is defined by the connecting line, which can serve as introduction aid for a further instrument.
Within the framework of the invention, the computing unit can also calculate a third location taking the aforementioned at least one voxel value into consideration, this third location being optimally close to the first location. By displaying the connecting line at the display unit, the third location, which is better suited for avoiding damage and/or injury of organs or vessels, can be defined in the proximity of the first location, proceeding from a desired entry location into the subject that corresponds to the first location.
In an embodiment wherein an examination and/or treatment instrument has an instrument locator allocated to it for generating an instrument location signal, and wherein the instrument location signal is supplied to the computing unit, which generates a signal when the instrument is adjusted onto/or deviating from the connecting line, then this signal makes it possible to track whether the examination and/or treatment instrument is being guided on the previously calculated, optimum treatment channel to the location in the subject to be treated or to be examined. When a number of examination and/or treatment instruments are employed, then it is advantageous for a number of first and/or second and/or third locations to be prescribed or calculated.
In an embodiment wherein the endoscope or the laparoscope makes use of an ultrasound imaging method, then, in addition to the real-time optical image signals, the imaging signals of the ultrasound method can also supply further information for the examining person or treating person during the examination or treatment.